Only Me When I'm With You
by Mione1999
Summary: A Harmony Fanfic
1. Prologue

Only Me When I'm With You By:Mione1999 Prologue -  
>AN: Dear Readers,<br>I came up with this story listening to a song called I'm Only Me When I'm With You by: Taylor Swift. It's about Hermione falling in love with Harry and hinding her feelings through out all the years at Hogwarts. There will be a few other paring's through out the story. but mostly H/Hr.  
>Thanks again and don't forget to tell me what you think. :) Mione1999 -<br>Hermione's POV.

I am sitting on my bed looking at pictures of my friends, family and animals. My mum, dad, sister, aunt, uncle, cousins, grandma, grandpa, nana and papa. Then there's Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Viktor, Seamus, Dean, Flure, Cho, Colin, Hagrid,  
>Cedric, Terry, Katie, Angelina and Tonks. Then were onto the animals Crookshanks, Buckbeak, Dobby, Hedwig, Fawkes, Fang, Pig and Winky. I seem to smile at most of these pictures and others I frown. I silently sob remebering Cedric the night he died; Or everyone at the Yule Ball; Or Harry, Ron and I after we defeated Voldemort. I thought we were all going to die that night. Thankfully we didn't. I pull myself together and hed down to the haeds common room to see Harry on the couch. I sniff and his head turns to face me.<br>"What's wrong, Hermione?" "Nothing, Harry. Just ... Thinking is all." I sat beside him on the couch. His stedy arm went around my shoulders and i cuddled closer.  
>"What are we going to do today?"<br>"I'm not sure. It's Hogsmead weekened so do you want to go with me?"  
>"Sure 'Mione." I got changed into a grey tank-top, tights, a grey skrit and grey boots and met Harry down by the fire.<br>"Okay, Are you ready to go?"  
>"Umm... Erm... Yeah."<p>

When we get to Hogsmead we walk around a bit not knowing what to do. I look around seeing all these formilar face's. At this moment I see someone I NEVER wanted to see again. Of course they notice us and walk over.  
>"Hello."<br>"How are you, Viktor?"  
>"Okay."<br>"Nice. Welll good seeing you. But we have to go day." I grab Harry's hand and start walking.  
>"Hermione. Hermione! Were are we going!"<br>"I don't know. Anywere but here!" I keep a firm gripp on his hand and keep walking.  
>"'Mione whats wrong?"<br>"Nothing Harry." I sniffle.  
>"Yeah Right!" He stops dead in his tracks.<br>"Harry! Please." I whisper and a lone tear falls from my eye. I quickly wipe my face hoping he didn't notice.  
>"I saw that!" He smiled and walked over to me. I smiled up at him. " What happened?"<br>"I'm sorry but I can't tell you."  
>"'Mione you can tell me anything!"<br>"No I can't he'll just hurt me again! He told me that if I tell anyone he'll do it again!" I cry. He holds me tightly and I just cry and cry.  
>"Shhh... It will be okay 'Mione. Lets go back to the castle. Unless you like crying in public." I giggle and smile at him. I hug him close.<br>"Thank-you Harry." I whisper "For what?"  
>"For always helping me get through things and for almost always being on my side, and I guess for just being my best friend." I kissed his cheek "Then thank-you 'Mione"<br>"why?"  
>"For always being on my side, helping me get through things, for being my best friend and for being sensitive and never giving up on me." I smile.<br>'I just wish I could tell you every thing Harry. How much I love you! What Viktor did to me! Why does everything always have to be so hard?' I thought.  
>"You ready to go back?"<br>"Yes Harry" I smile and he puts his arm over my shoulders. 


	2. Chapter 1

Only Me When I'm With You By Mione1999 Chapter 1 My Dirty Secret -  
>AN: Hey guys and girls. I just wanted to say thanks to who read my first offical posted fanfiction story What Happened In My Abssence?<br>Thank you toeveryone who revewied and please tell me what you think of this new story. Thanks again. Mione1999.:)

Hermione's POV.

As I sit on the floor in front of the head boy and girls sparking fierplace I think back on the past 7 years of my my letter to Hogwarts,  
>Meeting Neville on the train and helping him find his frog countless times over; Being saved by Harry and Ron from the troll that tried to kill me;<br>Helping Harry find and get to the but that was only First Year. Secound I'm not to positive about because of the fact that I was I do remeber most things that happened that Harry met Dobby and how Mr. Gildaroy Lockheart made Harry have no bones in his arm; Making Polijuice potion for the first time(agenst school rules); Finding out that Malfoy was not the Heir of Slitherin;Being turned into a half cat half human from putting the wrong hair into my cup of the polijuice people petrified; Being unpetrified and running over to Harry and giving him a and shakeing Ron's hand. Thrid year,HA!Well it started as Sirius Black aka Harry's godfather broke out of azkaban. Harry blew up his aunt and she flew away; Then he took the night bus to the leaky cauldron. At the leaky cauldron Harry met Ron and I. Ron and I argued countless times over and over about how Crookshanks wouldn't eat Ron's stupid rat Scabbers who actually turned out to be Peter Dementors on the train and Mr. Lupin's helpfulness with Harry passing out. Now that fritened me.I get it most people wont understand that I can be fritened by my best friend passing out or falling off his broom(wich also happened that year and almost every year after that) But facing the darkest wizard in the wizarding world barley friten me at Malfoy in the face!Watching Buckbeack suposedly get being drgged into the wompping willow by a black and I fighting the wompping Ron and finding out that Mr. Lupin Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew were all friends with Harry's finding out that Mr. Pettigrew betrade the Potter family not Mr. back in Buckbeak Harry and Mr. Mr. Black out of the tower and sending him on his back to the hospital wing and seeing Ron utterly !Fourth got picked for the tri-wizard tornoment and no one except for me belived him that he didn't put his name beat a dragon; Saved Ron and Miss. Delacour. There was a published story about Harry and I. Harry and Cedric Diggory ran to the cup and it turned out to be a portkey. When he arrived back Harry was holding onto Cedric.  
>Cedric died because Lord Voldemort other than Dolores Umbridge made new rules for Harry in detention for no reason and would not really teach us DADA!So I decided to make Harry the leader of a group called Dumbledore's kept having night mares that Voldemort took Mr. Black as hostage.I told him that it was a trap but of course being Harry he didn't we went fought detheaters almost died and won except the fact that Harry's gofather passed being hit by the killing shot the killing curse?Well thats obvious none other than Bellatrix dated Lavender Brown. Drank a love potion.(Ron did) I cried to Harry.A LOT.<br>Dumbledore died. We went to his funeral and the school year ended. This year. Well we went to Bill and Fluers killed Lord Voldemort!  
>And I finaly let myself let my feelings out twords my best friend. No not Ron. My other best friend Harry.<br> 


	3. Update

**Only Me When I'm With You.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,<strong>

** I know I haven't updated this story in a while… I haven't forgot about you! Please check out my other stories. **

**Take Me Or Leave Me and Good Time. **

**Should I continue this story? Please let me know what you think…**

**Love Ya! ~Mione1999~**


End file.
